The life of modern people has become more and more stress and busy, they have not much time to do exercises, and they always stand or sit, thus modern people often have many civilization diseases, such as nerve or bones and muscles inflammation, muscle ache and so on. If lacking treatment, the result is that vicious circle forms, qi and blood can not circulate smoothly.
From the earliest times, it has been several thousand years since Chinese people used Chinese herbal medicine to treat diseases. All the time, they apply the method of consolidating the constitution and resisting the pathogen to cure foreign diseases, and solve the intrinsic inflammation or ache, which make Chinese herbal medicine continue today.
At present, workers in Chinese herbal medicine industry still develop Chinese herbal medicine patch. The Chinese herbal medicine patch is convenient for external use, what is needed is only to place Chinese herbal medicine patch on the skin of area which suffers from pain or discomfort, and efficacy can work by making the ingredients in Chinese herbal medicine patch penetrate into the skin of body.
Panchrest plaster has been used for curing the symptoms of body ache and discomfort etc. since ancient times, therefore efficacy has been confirmed for a long time, the formula is composed of 17 kinds of medicinal materials, such as Radix Aconiti, Momordica Cochinchinensis, Radix Aconiti Kusnezoffii, Radix Rehmanniae, Ampelopsis Japonica, Rhizoma Bletillae, Cortex Cinnamon, Radix Angelicae Formosanae, Radix Angelicae Sinensis, Radix Paeoniae Rubra, Rhizoma Notopterygii, Radix Sophorae Flavescentis, Radix Linderae, Glycyrrhiza, Radix Angelicae Pubescentis, Radix Scrophulariae, Radix Et Rhizoma Rhei. However, a part of medicinal materials in the above formula, such as Radix Aconiti, Momordica Cochinchinensis, Radix Aconiti Kusnezoffii, have been verified to be toxic and have dermal irritation, which may cause skin discomfort after using, as showed in Table 1.
TABLE 1Medicinal materials: Efficacy and defects of Radix Aconiti, MomordicaCochinchinensis and Radix Aconiti KusnezoffiiMedicinalEfficacy andmaterialsMedicine propertiesdefectsRadix AconitiMedicine properties: acrid and bitter in taste, hot in nature,Radix Aconiti hadextremely poisonousobvious effect on1. Aconitum Carmichaelii in “Wu Pu's Meteria Medica”, ShenantiinflammationNong, Lei Gong, Tong Jun, Yellow Emperor: was sweet,and acesodyne, butpoisonous.has toxicity2. Aconitum Carmichaelii in “Bie Lu”, was sweet, graet heat,extremely poisonous3. In “Yao Xing Lun”, was bitter, acrid, great heat, extremelypoisonous4. In “Zhen Zhu Nang Bu Yi Yao Xing Fu”, was acrid andbitter, hot in nature, extremely poisonous, floating, yangwithin yangToxicity:In “Chinese Materia Medica”, mice was given Radix Aconitiapozem by gavage, LD50 was 18.0 ± 0.034 g/kg. People wasgiven Aconitine by oral administration, fatal dosage was about2~5 mg, LD50 by subcutaneous injection was 0.32 mg/kg formice, mice was given mesaconitine by subcutaneous injection,fatal dosage was 0.3~0.5 mg/kg.Cautions:In “Chinese Materia Medica”, Radix Aconiti soaked anddecocted with wine may cause toxicity, people should becautious. If it was used improperly to lead to poisoning, thesymptom includes tongue, limbs and systematic numbness,salivation, nausea, vomit, diarrhea, dizziness, blur version, drymouth, slow pulse, dyspnea, tetany, insanity, gatism, bloodpressure and temperature dropped. One with severe poisoningmight die resulted from the respiratory and circulatory failureand severe cardiac arrhythmia.MomordicaMedicine properties: bitter and slightly sweet in taste, warm inMomordicaCochinchinensisnature, poisonousCochinchinensis1. In “Wang Mu”, bitter and slightly sweet in taste, mildlyhas effect onpoisonousdetumescence and2. In “Yao Xing Qie Yong”, bitter in taste, great cold in naturelump dissipation,3. In “Yao Xing Kao”, mildly poisonous, cooldetoxication,Cautions: pregnant woman and persons with body weaknesschasing wind andmust not take in.pain-alleviating, but1. In “Collected Works of Materia Medica”, people withhad high irritationstomach deficiency, whose large intestine is not materialand true origin has no damage, can not use.2. In “Sheng Cao Yao Xing Bei Yao”, fishy in taste,poisonous, can not be taken in.Radix AconitiMedicine properties: acrid and bitter in taste, hot in nature,Radix AconitiKusnezoffiiextremely poisonousKusnezoffii has1. Aconitum Carmichaelii in “Wu Pu's Meteria Madica”, Shenobvious effect onNong, Lei Gong, Tong Jun, Yellow Emperor: was sweet,antiinflammationpoisonous.and acesodyne, but2. Aconitum Carmichaelii in “Bie Lu”, was sweet, great heat,has toxicityextremely poisonous3. In “Yao Xing Lun”, was bitter, acrid, great heat, extremelypoisonous4. In “Xin Xiu Ben Cao”, acrid sweet, warm in taste, greathot, extremely poisonousToxicity:In “Chinese Materia Medica”, mice was given with AconitumCarmichaelii (Radix Aconiti Kusnezoffii) extract by oraladministration, LD50 (dried herb) was 1827 ± 11.4 mg/kg, 5780 ±4.4 mg/kg for Aconitum Kusnezoffii. LD50 of AconitumCarmichaelii by intraperitoneal injection was 1.62 ± 1.1 mg/kg,435 ± 4.4 mg/kg for Aconitum Kusnezoffii.Cautions:In “Chinese Materia Medica”, Radix Aconiti soaked anddecocted with wine may cause toxicity, people should becautious. Excessive dosage might cause toxicity, poisoningsymptom might refer to “Radix Aconiti”.
Additionally, Panchrest plaster from ancient formula mainly applies oleum sesami to extract the effective ingredients, which can destroy the ingredients in medicinal materials because of high temperature, or lead to the incomplete extraction of the effective ingredients, it is not easy to manage and when molding, due to add lots of zinc oxide, the problem of heavy metal residue is caused.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a Chinese herbal medicine composition used for antiinflammation, detumescence and acesodyne, so as to solve the above problems.